


Wait 'till I'm home.

by Shinomiya



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU, Alot of happiness, Angst, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Oumami, amaou, at all, canon doesnt apply, happiness, let me add content to this ship, married au, uhhh amami is a good boyfriend, uhhhhhhh crushes., very gay, very much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinomiya/pseuds/Shinomiya
Summary: ... ANGSTno but actually oumami angst where ouma has war flashbacksuh if u want a soundtrack to this fic listen to photograph from ed sheeranfollow me on wattpad, memekantsumikimy updates go there first n there is more of my writing there





	Wait 'till I'm home.

**Author's Note:**

> ahem  
> im gay.

Hah... A small sigh escaped from a boy's lips. His eyes gazed longingly at the window - The sun was going down soon. The sky was tinted with a mix of orange and blue, a bit of red too, even the sun's bright yellow became softer and darker as the day passed. It was certainly just a common evening, but for some reason, this one short boy felt... Different. Kokichi Ouma - Ex-Super Highschool Level Supreme Leader. Previously, he was a student at Hope's Peak Academy, a high school dedicated specifically for cultivating people that pursued immense ability on something and he was a rather skilled leader. Although he spoke big of his 'secret evil organization', it was actually just a group of ten pranksters doing harmless pranks, and had the rule of no killing. Kokichi would always say his organization was true terror, talking big about stealing things, he even joked about death. But he was just a liar after all - Never telling the truth and putting up walls and walls of lies to defend his own feelings. Pushing people away, letting people fear him, this had become a daily routine. Although it was rather upsetting, being a loner turned out to be his destiny. Or... That was what he thought until someone came into his life, fully charged and breaking down his walls, one behind another. Intelligent eyes that pierced through anyone's skin, just getting a look by him would give you goosebumps. Rantaro Amami - The Ultimate Adventurer. One of the most popular guys in the entire Hope's Peak due to his kind personality and good looks decided to play a cat and mouse game with Kokichi. Except he had already caught the mouse, who now feared for it's little comfort zone to be ripped away from him. The second Ouma noticed he was in love with Amami was when he had a giant breakdown. All the thoughts in his mind were filled with Amami. Just Amami. Anything he saw reminded him of Amami. He was completely out of control. And that was when his walls crumbled. Ouma stopped going to classes. He'd lock himself in his room, afraid of his feelings taking over when he wanted to talk to Rantaro - And even thinking about Rantaro made his heart burn, ache, everything felt yucky. The least he did was shower, but nothing else. He just wanted to be left alone. He managed to sneak out a few nights to get food, but not everything goes in his way. A certain night, one night he'd like to rewind... He was caught on the kitchen. By no one other than Amami himself! How lucky could he be to be found out by the one he least wanted to see. This scene would always play on his mind on lonely nights, depressive nights, any lonely day. As he closed the fridge door, he turned on his heels to dash out of his room, only to trip on himself and fall on Amami, who easily caught him. Even if Kokichi hadn't looked up yet, he knew this scent, this touch - He knew it was Amami. Setting his position straight, he was ready to storm out, only to have his wrist caught by the taller male, who used his other hand to lift Ouma's chin up, making him look directly onto his eyes. Ouma looked terrible, he was extremely pale, his purple waves were messy, he had GIANT bags under his eyes, and his whites were now turned red from crying. Even his eyes were half closed, being exposed to the light after being in the dark for so long was hurting him. But his eyes immediately widened as he noticed the position he was in. With a face suddenly bursting into crimson red and amethyst orbs trying to escape, he stuttered out a few words, trying his best to keep his composure and an evil tone. " E-Ehh? Amami-chan? Trying to trap me like that... That's soooooooooooo evil!.. Please let me go though ~ " He spoke, almost pleading. Amami let out a heavy sigh as he pushed Ouma towards the wall, cornering him. Kokichi groaned in pain, closing his eyes for a split second due to the impact before looking at Amami, sweatdropping. He looked and sounded vulnerable, his expression was slowly changing to a frown and.. Even showed fear. Amami instantly took note of that, loosening his grip on his wrist and instead wrapping one of his eyes on Ouma's waist. " Sorry. You've been avoiding me and... I look at you now, and you are just not yourself. You look so weak, so fragile. Ouma - Kokichi, honestly, what's going on? " The model looking boy questioned, furrowing his eyebrows slightly as he looked down at Ouma due to the height difference. This situation was one that the supreme leader hated. When people would question his lies, his walls, everything he built up was being destroyed by an hot looking idiot that just jumped in his life and ended up breaking him. Ouma couldn't even finish his train of thoughts before he broke down into tears, his face contorting into a mix of anger and sadness. He bit his lip as hard as he could before he actually started speaking, quite nervously. " You - You really don't know who you're messing with, do you? Listen here avocado boy, you don't know what I've been through. You DONT need to know. So why don't you just shut the fuck up before I shut YOU up? " Instead of coming off as nervous, he came off as... Mad. He didn't mean any of his words, Kokichi felt like he was going to cry. Amami's eyes were wide, he didn't expect this turn of events. He expected Ouma to open up, but instead he got.. Attacked. Once again, he looked down at the supreme leader, who was now turning his head and looking sideways at him with furrowed brows. Confidently, he decided to speak out his thoughts. " Okay - no. You shut your mouth instead and listen to me, you mess of a supreme leader. YOU don't know what I go through, or what I've gone through my entire life. You don't know what is to lose siblings that you've lived with your entire life, nor not having parents. If you don't like what I just said, you come and shut my mouth. " The second Amami finished speaking, Ouma's expression was finally filled with anger. He didn't know what he went through? Total BULLSHIT. He didn't even have parents his ENTIRE LIFE because he was a cursed orphan. All his 'siblings' were members of DICE, and now that he was at Hope's Peak, the time he had to have fun with them was short. His other friends remained in the orphanage, and he wasn't able to go there. Did this stupid walking christmas tree even KNOW what the fuck he was saying? " Fine. I'll shut YOUR mouth. " He spoke angrily, Amami raising an eyebrow as he did so. Suddenly, he grabbed Rantaro by the hem of his long sleeved shirt, pulling him down and glaring at him for a split second before he connected their lips. Rantaro's eyes were open wide, unlike Kokichi, who had his eyes half open, only deepening the kiss. Amami had no idea why but.. He corresponded. He kissed Ouma back. And then he realized he loved this purple annoying cutie. It took a long time before the kiss was over, both boys out of breath. When Kokichi realized what he had just done, his legs felt numb, he almost fell to the ground, the only thing keeping him up was Amami. Tears finally fell from his eyes, through his sniffing and sobbing three words came out of his mouth. " I love you. " And that was when Amami let go of Ouma's wrist, instead, pulling him into a hug. Both of the boy's hearts were racing, Kokichi crying as Amami only had a pained expression, completely silent. "..I know you don't like me back. That's fine. Because when you're evil nobody loves you. And even more, I am not exactly a good person itself, either. Just a liar. " He spoke quietly, hugging Amami back, who picked him up bridal style and spoke almost in a whisper, smiling sheepishly. " I love you too. " ... Ouma was about to finish this memory, but he didn't notice tears were escaping his eyes nonstop. He felt like he was drowning in an ocean of salty warm tears, being completely bathed by them. His comfortable pajamas were wet with tears he didn't notice were escaping from his eyes. He needed to find something to stop this - And he did. The second he looked at his right hand's ring finger was when he noticed that one gold band with a small diamond on top, glistening on the moonlight. With a smile, he picked up his phone, dialing Rantaro. The male on the other line quickly picked up, speaking in a cheerful tone. " Kokichi? Why are you calling me, do you need me to buy you P- " Before he finished his line, he heard Kokichi sob silently as he begun to speak. " It happened again. Can you please come home earlier? " The purple haired male quietly questioned, trying to contain his sobs. There was a minute of silence between them, and of course Kokichi would get worried over it. " Amami-ch- " He spoke before he was cut by Rantaro, who spoke calmly. " It's Rantaro. You can add chan to the end, but its Rantaro, Amami Kokichi. " The second his beloved finished his phrase, Kokichi choked on his words, his face turning beet red. " R-Right. " He replied quietly, Amami grinning on the other side as he laughed quietly. " That's fine. Anyways..'' ... '' Just you wait until I get home. "


End file.
